


Un-fish

by ardvari



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: “Caught any un-fish?” she asked softly.Their lives would never be normal because of little things like fish that were or were not there and sometimes he wondered who had done whatexactlyto his pond to drive the fish away. He knew better than to ask, unwilling to listen to her explain to him the various possibilities of… whatever.





	Un-fish

**Author's Note:**

> It essentially took me the better part of a decade to write this, it's been percolating in my head for that long. Huh.

**Un-fish**

He could hear her bare feet brushing against the grass, a soft sound most people would have missed. After her years on the _Daedalus_ she took pleasure in the most mundane things, walking barefoot being one of her greatest pleasures. Closing his eyes, he listened to the planks of the dock creak slightly beneath her weight. She was trying to sneak up on him, something she hadn’t been able to do for years and something she wouldn’t be able to do now. He was attuned to her, sometimes felt as though a mere change in her breathing was enough to wake him up at night. 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, she kissed his cheek, breathing in the clean scent of him.

“Caught any un-fish?” she asked softly.

Their lives would never be normal because of little things like fish that were or were not there and sometimes he wondered who had done what _exactly_ to his pond to drive the fish away. He knew better than to ask, unwilling to listen to her explain to him the various possibilities of… whatever. 

Tugging on her hand, he pulled her around and into his lap. She giggled, which in turn made him smile. 

“No un-fish,” he answered.

“So it’ll be charred steak for supper again?”

When exactly had she gotten so sassy? Digging his fingers into her sides, he made her squirm and squeal. One of the many pleasant things he’d found out about Sam Carter was that she was ticklish. 

“Stop, stop! I’m sorry. I _love_ your charred steaks,” she laughed, grabbing his hands before he could launch another attack. 

“Done with your work?” he asked, serious again, lacing his fingers through hers.

She nodded, settled against him more firmly and took a deep breath of the clean, fragrant air. He’d been right when he’d first told her she’d love it up here. She’d fallen as hard for this cabin as she’d fallen for its owner, thanking whichever deity was responsible for it that her life had turned out the way it had. 

“I completely rewrote the manual for the ship’s computer, once we’re back in Washington I’ll just have to reconfigure…”

“Ah! Enough of that,” he interrupted, shaking his head, “You’ll chase away whatever un-fish there might be left with all that technobabble.”

She snorted; giving him one of her famous Carter looks before untangling herself from him with a kiss. Standing in front of him, she walked backwards to the edge of the dock, pulling her shirt over her head. 

Raising his eyebrow at her, he sat up a little straighter, taking in the glorious sight of newly exposed Carter-skin. She had almost reached the end of the dock when she started unbuttoning her jeans, her eyes never leaving his as she bit her lower lip. The warm breeze pushed tendrils of long, blonde hair against her face and shoulders, making her shiver involuntarily. 

She was evil; he’d known that before he’d ever gotten her into his bed. She’d been evil from day one, but now she was aware of all the wonderfully wicked things she could do to him and, worst of all, he was simply unable to resist her. 

“Witch,” he accused when she shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, turned away from him so he could appreciate her backside for a moment before she dove into the pond. 

He held his breath until she surfaced again, lazily treading water right smack in the middle of _his_ pond. 

“Might be sharks in there, ya never know,” he called over to her, absentmindedly already toeing off his shoes. 

“Aren’t you gonna come rescue me then?” 

“After all these years in the field Carter, I’m pretty sure you can take care of yourself.” He smirked at her playful frown, got up and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

His clothes fell onto the sun-warmed dock beside hers, shirt and socks and jeans, until he stood at the edge of the dock in boxers and a baseball cap. 

She’d swum back up to him, lazy strokes betraying her soldier’s strength, pulling herself up until her elbows rested on the dock. Blinking up at him, she tugged on his boxers.

“You’re way, _way_ overdressed, sir,” she accused playfully.

“Help an old man out Carter, will ya?” he shot back, pushing off his cap and grinning when she did just that.

He dove into the water behind her, swimming to the exact spot she’d swum to before, treading water and grinning at her when she followed him. 

His hands found her hips when she let herself drift against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wiped her wet bangs out of her eyes, smiling gently. How long they’d both waited for this, for the peace of a life that was at least remotely normal. 

Oh, there had been long battles to get to this point, their individual insecurities getting in the way more than once. He still remembered the time she’d left Washington two nights early, heading back to Colorado because they’d fought. He’d been an ass and she’d been hurt because after all these years they’d gotten deeply enough under each other’s skin to know exactly what to say to make the other’s world crumble to pieces. It was dangerously easy, as easy as times like these, when they floated together in his fishless pond. 

Pushing her lips against his, her hand tangled in his wet hair and pulled him closer. He felt the sigh that escaped her more than he heard it, lean legs wrapping around his waist. Here in the water he could hold her effortlessly, his knees not protesting under the extra strain while his tongue traced the inside of her bottom lip. 

When her kisses grew more insistent, her body molding itself to his, slick skin gliding along slick skin, he gently pushed her away. 

“As much as I hate to disrupt… this, I think we should find someplace dry if we’re going to continue doing… that,” he explained, his eyes tracing a line from her eyes to her oh, so very kissable lips. 

She nodded, grabbing his hand under water. Together they swam back to the dock, halfheartedly covering up in boxers and not-her-shirt respectively. 

“Wouldn’t want to disturb the un-fish,” she quipped as she led the way to the cabin, pressing herself against him as soon as the screen door slammed shut behind them.


End file.
